Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging
by Miya McFly
Summary: We're going down, down in an earlier round/And sugar, we're going down swingin! Honey accidentally hurts Pizza Steve, and out of heartbreak, drops dead. Then, Paul and Emily get engaged, enraging Honey's ghost, and causing her to go on a demonic rampage. Pizza Steve is the only one who can stop her. Rated T for heavy swearing.


**Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging  
**

"No!" Honey cried out in anguish, as Pizza Steve screamed in pain, running off. Honey had accidentally hurt her lover. She pushed herself up against the tree they had been standing under. "I hurt you!" She murmured, collapsing, scraping her back against the rough bark of the oak. She exclaimed in pain. Her eyes tearing up she yelled, "I'm sorry Steve!"

Pizza Steve ran to Uncle Grandpa, and hugged him. Uncle Grandpa comforted the distressed sunglass wearing man, as he wailed in anguish.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated, with a concerned voice. Her chest hurt. She got closer to Pizza Steve. "I'm so sorry" she hoarsely, coughing. She felt an intense pain in her chest. "Agh!" She coughed, blood dribbling out of her mouth. "I'm sor-" Before she could finish saying sorry, she had died.

"Honey!" Pizza Steve shrieked "No! Fuck! This isn't happening! Oh god, this isn't happening!" He quickly walked over to her body, leaning down on his knees, picking her up. He brushed back her bangs. "Honey, wake up!" He wiped the bloody drool from her mouth. "Honey? Honey?" He shook her a little… "Yvonne?" Steve rarely used her real name, so this was an emergency.

He had no luck in rousing her. He heard distant footsteps coming from the woods, sounds of twigs snapping under sneakers. He turned.

"Guys! Sorry we couldn't catch up!" It was Emily, and her boyfriend Paul. Emily breathed in heavily. Then she saw Honey.

"Oh no! Honey's…?" Emily couldn't say it

Pizza Steve shook his head grimly.

"Damn!" Paul exclaimed

Pizza Steve tried not to cry, but he could feel the tears coming, and soon enough he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Pizza Steve! You're crying!" said Uncle Grandpa, gasping

"I'm not crying….I'm sweating….Through my eyes!"

"Those are tears, mate." Paul pointed out

Pizza Steve took off his sunglasses "Okay, fine, I'm crying! Are you satisfied? Why don't you just shove a tea-bag up your anus?"

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy man" Emily said "There won't be any anus shoving with the tea bags."

Pizza Steve sniffled, putting his sunglasses back on.

Honey's ghost had floated out of her body while Pizza Steve had been telling Paul where to stick his tea. She pouted, and stroked his face, sending a shiver down his spine. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"What the hell?" He turned, and saw her ghost. "Honey!"

"You…You can see me?" she gasped

"Yes!" Pizza Steve reached out at the vision of Honey. He almost touched her face, when his hand went completely through her. He took his hand back, as she bit her lip. "Honey…"

"Why did you scream yes, and say your girlfriends name twice?" Emily asked with a slightly concerned tone.

"Ghost" Pizza Steve replied as he leaned close to nothing, trying to kiss it, and going completely through, landing face first on the ground. He groaned.

Honey exclaimed in pain. Because one, nobody could see her, and two, her boyfriend flying right through her body hurt, really bad.

"Honey!" He sat up, which meant his head went through her mid-section again. "Oh no…I'm sorry!" He cringed, as she screamed again.

"Don't…do…that…again!" she gasped. "It hurts!"

"Sorry, babe…" He tried to touch her again, but this time, he was lucky, and his hand didn't go through her body.

Honey looked down at his hand, and then looked him in the eyes, then looked back at his hand on her stomach. She smirked, and grabbed his hand.

Pizza Steve smirked back, and leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back, smiling. Honey was smiling too, but her smile quickly faded.

"I fucking hate being dead."

Pizza Steve frowned, and touched her face.

"Steve, we can never get married, or even really be together if I'm dead." she said, sighing.

"Honey, don't say that, I don't care if you're a ghost. I love you." Pizza Steve said in a strained tone.

"I just…I…" Honey started crying, and turned invisible; her sobs were all he could hear.

Pizza Steve sighed.

Paul looked over to Emily, and smiled. "Emily"

"Yeah?"

"Well," Paul bit his lip "I've known you awhile and…I really love you. I have a question."

"Yes, Paul?"

"Emily…Will you marry me?" Paul got on one knee, holding up a black box with a ring in it.

"Yes!" Emily hugged Paul.

Honey's sobs stopped, and turned into a low growl. She turned visible again.

"Paul has the audacity to propose marriage to Emily, WHEN I JUST FUCKING DIED?" Honey screeched

"Honey, calm down" Pizza Steve felt a little scared.

"NO! THAT'S…THAT'S SO INSENSITIVE OF HIM! UGH! I AM OUT!" Honey flew away.

"Honey! Wait!" Pizza Steve held his hand out, then lowered it, and sighed. He felt the little box in his pocket, containing the ring he was going to give her as a pledge of his love. He turned to Paul and Emily. "Really? Did you have to do that proposal _RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW? _You made Honey angry! She never gets angry!"

Paul looked guilty, but Emily didn't.

"I guess it was the wrong time, wasn't it?" he said

"What do you think, tea-bag boy?"

"It was…And stop it with the tea bags!"

"I WON'T STOP!" said Pizza Steve, walking over to Paul and shoving him. "I WILL NEVER SEE HONEY AGAIN!" Tears streamed down his face "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He stomped over to Paul and was very close to strangling him, when Mr. Gus pulled him away.

"Calm down!" Mr. Gus dragged Pizza Steve away from Paul

Pizza Steve, despite being pulled back by Mr. Gus, threw punches anyways, even though it did nothing.

Meanwhile, Honey floated around, breathing in and out heavily, as much as her non-existent lungs could take. Then, she got a malicious thought, of her standing on top of Paul and Emily's corpses. Her lips twisted into an evil smile.

"I'M GONNA MAKE THEM PAY!" She screamed, her blonde hair turning into flames. Her clothes turned into a short black strapless dress, that looked like it was made of pure charcoal, and she wasn't wearing shoes anymore. Her hair was it's typical style, it just glowed like flames, her eyes were fire. She flew back to where they were.

Out of fury, she became visible to them all.

"Oh! Good mornin' Honey's ghost!" said Uncle Grandpa

"Wait, Honey?" Pizza Steve looked at her. "Honey!"

"Oh, hello my friends!" she said in a deep sinister growl. You could tell it was her voice, but it was definitely a tone she never spoke in.

"Honey! I have something that I need to tell you!" Pizza Steve started to walk over to her and stopped, when he noticed how she was literally inflamed. "Honey?" He asked, concerned "You okay, babe?"

Honey slowly walked towards Paul and Emily. "So, congrats on the engagement" she said sadistically, her hands together at her waist.

"Oh, thanks Honey, that's ni-" Emily didn't get to finish, as Honey made a ring of fire.

"Too bad you won't _LIVE TO SEE THE WEDDING!_" Honey yelled as she made a ball of fire with her hands. She laughed madly. A demonic ring of fire from the movies appeared.

Paul and Emily hugged each other in fear.

"_Now scrunch together, I'm low on fire, the animators are pissed they had to draw this much flames._" she said in a low growl.

"Honey!" Pizza Steve tried to step over the flames, and squeaked in pain, withdrawing.

Honey turned her head to him, and said in the sweetest tone. "Now now Stevie, Honey's got wads to burn." she turned back to them "Now, where was I? Oh yes, you two are gonna die."

"Honey!" Pizza Steve did the most daring thing ever, and jumped the flames, tackling Honey.

Being that Honey couldn't hurt Pizza Steve, all her flames extinguished. This gave Paul and Emily a chance to run away.

"Steve, why did you-"

Pizza Steve kissed her passionately. He sat her up. He pulled back. "Honey…"

"What?"

He pulled out the ring box.

"Honey, I love you more than anything, and I want you to be with me forever…" Pizza Steve said "And I was wondering…Will you marry me?"

Honey squeaked, and then threw herself on top of him, kissing his face. "Yes! Oh my god, yes!"

Pizza Steve smiled.

"Well, all's well that ends well!" said Uncle Grandpa.

"Two people almost died. And one person actually did." said Mr. Gus

"Yep!" said Uncle Grandpa

* * *

**A/N: ****Anyways, this is a little One-Shot I wrote based off an RP a couple nights ago. I'm also working on more UG fanfics!**

**I got the title from the Fall Out Boy Song "Sugar We're Going Down"**

**I hope you enjoyed this! And more fanfics are coming soon.**


End file.
